One More Minute
by DesiringPirates
Summary: Sparrabeth. What if Jack and Elizabeth only had one more minute together? What would they do?


Title: One More Minute

Rated: PG

Summary: What if Jack and Elizabeth only had one more minute together? What would they do?

Notes: One of very few J/E fics I wrote that doesn't have smut in it! Gasp!

LJ fd up the format. http://dp-archive. MORE MINUTE

_Why I am doing this?_ I thought as I walked down the cobble stone street, clad in my pirate clothing. _It has to be close to midnight... _I fixed a piece of hair that fell out of my hat and turned right, down to the docks. _And he is probably tricking me again... probably there with shackles and a gun, or Will, persuading him that I am not fit to marry if I came to the call of another man..._

But I knew, deep down, that he was not just 'another man'. He was different... how, I am not entirely sure... I had tried giving up trying to figure out my feelings for the man. I had accepted that I care for him, but I loved Will, but that didn't mean I still couldn't care for the pirate...

As I got closer to the docks, I felt my stomach clench and my throat tightened. _I'm making a mistake. _But my feet still moved me forward. _He is probably not going to be there._

As the dock loomed into sight, so did he... Captain Jack Sparrow, dressed as he normally is, dirty white shirt and all. No one was around, it was only him, leaning against the railing at the mouth of the dock. He looked up when he heard me walk closer, and smiled. It was rare to see a real smile from him, especially to me, the person who betrayed him, killed him, and refused him more times than I could count. But there he was, smiling at me, relaxed against the railing.

"'Ello, Lizzie."

I felt some of my tension break at the sound of my pet name being gently released from his lips. I hated it when people called me Lizzie, I always told them off when they did... I never did that with Jack. I still don't know why.

"You should be gone by now."

He looked out, and quite a ways away, was the Black Pearl. In a whisper, he answered me. "I know." He turned his head to look at me again, and I gasped. There was something different, and I realized that it was his eyes... I had never seen so much emotion come out of his eyes.

"What is it you want, Jack?"

He took a deep breath, and I knew that whatever it was, Jack was having a hard time with it. I have learned, over the past few months of sailing with him, that Captain Jack Sparrow does not show emotion easily, yet he is driven by it. He had a rough time expressing what he truly wants, for fear of denial.

"Why did you come?"

"For you." He took two steps and stood in front of me. "I came back for you."

"Jack?"

He shushed me by placing a dirty finger on my lips, and for once, I heeded his order.

"I want you... to come with me." He gave a nervous smile, which disappeared quickly. Most probably because he was glad that he got it out. "I want you to leave William, I want you to leave Port Royal and the idea of marriage behind and come with me... to freedom."

"Jack, I..."

"Lizzie, don't say 'no' quite yet. Ye haven't even given the thought a chance."

Truth was, I had given the thought a chance. Many chances. More chances then I really should have given it, given the idea that I ran off with Jack. I examined it, as best as I could, from all sides. If I ran off with Jack... it would be fun, randomn, adventerous. At the same time, there was no guarantee of survival. No garauntee that Jack would be faithful, no chance that I might live to see my thirtieth birthday. Plus, Will would be devestated... I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't break Will's heart like that, not when he needed me the most.

"Jack, I... I have." I sighed, and look down on the dock. "I... I can't..."

"Why not?"

"Because..." I decided it was better to look at him while I said it. The way he was looking at me... I knew, right then that I was breaking his heart. "Because, Jack... I don't want to."

He was silent for a moment, and I saw a flurry of emotions pass through his eyes. Sadness, denial, anger, acceptance, and sadness again.

"Is that a good enough reason?"

"It's reason enough for me."

Jack looked away from me for a second, and then stared at me again. "Last chance, Elizabeth. At midnight, I leave."

I couldn't believe it. Even after I denied him, again, he still wanted me. That was stubborness... one of the many things I love about Jack.

"I can be yours... until midnight."

Jack laughed, and looked over his shoulder at the large clock we had right in the middle of town.

"That only gives me two minutes."

"Take it or leave it Jack."

Jack ran a hand through his dreaded hair, and sighed. "No regrets? For the next two minutes, Elizabeth, you aren't engaged."

I suddenly felt like I was in a business transaction. "Deal?"

Jack glanced at the clock again, and saw that we only had a minute.

"Deal."

And he enveloped me into his arms and slanted his lips over mine, kissing me with as much passion he held. I felt my knees go weak, and I leaned into him to try and keep my balance. I felt myself melt against his mouth. He ghosted his tongue over my lips, and I parted them to allow him to sweep and taste me.

I groaned. He tasted like rum, like saltwater and was that... was that orange? Oh, it didn't matter. I was enjoying it. He held me close, his lips moving furiously against mine. I couldn't ask for anything more...

And then a bell rang.

Jack grasped onto me tighter, and pressed his lips hard against mine.

Another bell rang. With each bell, his kiss grew softer. I kissed him back, and for a fleeting second, I thought I made a mistake. But I wasn't. What you wanted wasn't a mistake. Soon the last bell rang, and Jack slowly pulled away from me. His arms remained around me, and we stared at eachother for a couple of moments.

I cleared my throat. He let go of me, and took a small step back.

"Goodbye, Jack."

He gave me a soft smile, and nodded his head once. "I wish ye many happy returns, Mrs. Turner."

He turned around and began the slow descent to his ship, and before I turned around and walked away, I heard him mutter:

"It never would have worked out between us anyway."

THE END


End file.
